Cuestión de gustos
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: MuraKuro. Post-series. Murasakibara visita la guardería donde trabaja Kuroko y, como le encantan los dulces, termina contando su propia versión de Hansel y Gretel para congeniar de la única manera que sabe.


**Claim: **Murasakibara Atsushi/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **11. Comida.

* * *

**Cuestión de gustos.**

Desde que terminó la universidad y comenzó a trabajar en el jardín de infantes más cercano, Kuroko Tetsuya nunca ha expresado una sola queja sobre el soleado y pequeño lugar al que acude todos los días d de la tarde, lleno de las risas de los niños, pero también de sus llantos y la ardua tarea de educarlos. Sin embargo, si tuviera que admitirlo (y sólo lo haría tras las preguntas adecuadas), sin duda saldría a la luz el único aspecto que logra molestarlo un poco, en la medida en que invade su privacidad, cosa que nunca le ha permitido a nadie, mucho menos a sus compañeros de trabajo, por amables que éstos sean. Y ese "aspecto" no es más que una reunión anual, requisito indispensable para los profesores, en los que éstos dejan que "los niños los conozcan mejor", si es que así se le puede llamar a que sus padres husmeen en las vidas de sus profesores, mientras sus hijos, sin enterarse de nada, juguetean a su alrededor.

Es una regla absurda, pero la directora del plantel ha sido terminante al respecto e incluso le ha puesto un nombre ridículo a la sesión: "Tiempo de unirse", en el que además, ha tenido el descaro de alentar a los profesores para que lleven a sus familias, sus hijos pequeños, esposas y esposos y "pasen un rato agradable". Kuroko no teme del qué dirán cuando sepan quién es su pareja, totalmente distante de la esposa que sus padres también esperaban, pero dado que no es de la incumbencia de nadie, no ve por qué es necesario que Murasakibara acuda a la escuela, sólo para ser asediado con preguntas que seguramente terminarán siendo el tema de conversación de uno o dos días y nada más. Por eso, se alegra cuando el joven le cancela tres años seguidos, excusándose con el sinfín de trabajo que tiene en la pastelería y que lo salva a él, Kuroko, de ser despedido por responder de manera sarcástica a alguna persona demasiado curiosa que "eso no le importa".

Pero el cuarto año no tiene suerte y aunque se esfuerza en mantener un rostro animado cuando Murasakibara le informa que podrá asistir, no puede evitar sentirse ya invadido por los otros, como si miles de personas estuvieran rodeando su solariega casita, tapizando las ventanas, puertas y todo tipo de salidas como los cuervos de esa película americana que Kagami le prestó una vez.

—¿Estás seguro, Murasakibara-kun? ¿No tienes mucho trabajo? Si no mal recuerdo en esta época del año hay muchos pedidos y van aumentando conforme se acerca la navidad —dice y se alegra de aun ser capaz de controlar sus rasgos faciales, volviéndolos una máscara perfecta de tranquilidad mientras se acerca hacia el sofá donde han estado viendo una película, que sólo han detenido cuando el más alto de los dos ha expresado un antojo por palomitas de maíz.

—Estará bien, Kuro-chin —asegura el hombretón, alcanzando el cuenco entre sus manos con rapidez inhumana y colocándolo sobre sus rodillas, de donde empieza a comer con gran velocidad, de tal manera que Kuroko piensa que tendrán que detener la película una vez más—. No he podido asistir en años anteriores, por eso quiero compensarlo.

Resulta un gesto muy tierno por parte del otro, que sin duda alguna adora estar en su pastelería, en medio de los olores dulces de la miel y el chocolate, bañado en harina hasta las narices y trabajando sin parar, por lo cual Kuroko no puede negarse. Sólo será un día y es probable que no vuelva a repetirse, pues el hombre ha admitido que es una excepción, ¿qué podría salir mal?

.

En realidad, no se puede afirmar que algo salió mal, en la medida en que no hubo lesionados, demandas o despidos, pero todavía resulta imposible clasificar lo ocurrido ese día, nada más Murasakibara Atsushi puso los pies en la institución. Quizá todo comenzó desde que los niños se abalanzaron hacia él nada más lo vieron, un gigante entre un mar de duendecillos, vestidos acordes para la próxima navidad. El hombretón los recibió con una sonrisa, no muy seguro de qué hacer ni dónde poner las manos, pero con un aire tan natural, que Kuroko bajó la guardia inmediatamente.

—Oh, esa debe de ser su pareja, Kuroko-sensei —se apresura una madre a decir, acercándose para observar a Atsushi como si fuese un monstruo o quizá uno de esos gigantes que dan por la tele en el animé sangriento que a su hijo mayor tanto le gusta. Sus palabras, no obstante, no logran acallar los gritos de los niños, que rezan variaciones de la misma pregunta "¿Eres un gigante?", con un tono que difiere mucho del silencioso reproche de la mujer y que logran que su respuesta sea serena, atenuada por una sonrisa que tiene su fuente en la escena que se desarrolla ante sus ojos.

—Sí, él es Murasakibara Atsushi. Lamento no poder presentarlo aún, al parecer los niños le han tomado cariño inmediatamente —suena mucho más cortés que lo que tenía pensado decir, directamente un "eso no le incumbe", que le habría valido quizá una sanción o en el peor de los casos un despido, pero es, de cualquier manera, una respuesta cortante, que aprovecha para dejar a la mujer de lado e ignorar a todas aquellas que se le acercan, con la excusa de que debe velar que los niños no se hagan daño.

Y mientras camina siguiendo al gigante que tiene colgados niños en ambos brazos (y algunos han logrado trepar hasta su cuello, como si de un árbol se tratase), Kuroko no se pierde ni un ápice de su conversación.

—¿Tú eres el esposo de Kuroko-sensei?

—¿Eres un gigante o eres un titán?

—¿Por qué hueles a dulce?

Las preguntas provienen de todos los niños a la vez y es difícil distinguir quién las ha formulado, pero le hacen recordar a Kuroko por qué decidió estudiar dicha carrera y hacerla su plan de vida, una razón más para despertar en las mañanas. Adora la inocencia de los niños, sus preguntas que no están llenas de prejuicios ni de curiosidad morbosa, sino de su innata necesidad por saber. Es posible que sus padres les inculquen los prejuicios después, que si algún día los ve a los diez o los veinte años, ya olvidados del hombre que los cuidó en su más tierna infancia, sean otros ojos los que juzguen, pero en ese momento no es importante. En ese instante, lo único que quiere es deleitarse con la vista y también con las respuestas de Atsushi, que a pesar de su estatura y sus terribles arrebatos de ira, no difiere mucho de los niños a su alrededor.

—Sí, Kuro-chin y yo somos esposos —responde torpemente, dando la vuelta alrededor del patio con los niños aún aferrados a sus piernas y brazos, de modo que resulta una estatua interesante y el horror para las madres presentes, olvidadas ya de cotillear sobre el resto de los profesores—. No soy ninguno de los dos, mamá solía decirme que era el más pequeño de todos mis hermanos y huelo a dulce porque soy chef.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Entonces haces dulces? ¡Yo quiero un dulce!

—¡Y yo!

—¡Yo también!

—¿Tienen dinero para pagarlos? —pregunta Atsushi y Kuroko no sabe si echarse a reír o llorar, porque ha sonado mortalmente serio—. Si no tienen entonces... —pero antes de que pueda terminar la frase, Kuroko lo detiene, moviendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado hacia otro, pues los niños todavía no tienen del todo el concepto del dinero ni entienden cuán importante es para conseguir cosas, aunque posteriormente ya cada padre les enseñará. "Son niños", dice su gesto. "Tú también lo fuiste alguna vez"—. No tengo dulces —dice por fin Atsushi, cansado tanto de la plática como del paseo que ha dado por la instalación, quizás en espera de que los niños se suelten de sus brazos, cual hojas de un árbol, cosa que por supuesto, no ha sucedido.

—¡No es justo! —dice un niño y es coreado por todos, en lo que parece ser un berrinche colectivo que puede alcanzar grandes proporciones.

—Muy bien —dice Kuroko, llamando la atención de todos y haciendo uso de las habilidades aprendidas tanto en la escuela de maestros como en sus años en Teikou y Seirin—. Escúchenme todos, no tenemos dulces que darles, pero si se portan bien, Atsushi-kun les contará una historia. ¿De acuerdo?

La respuesta de los niños es entusiasta y logran olvidarse por completo de por qué peleaban minutos atrás. Kuroko decide aprovechar esta situación para liberar además a Atsushi, antes de que éste se decida a sacudirse los niños de encima como si fuesen pulgas.

—Entonces vamos a sentarnos en el pasto, así. Siéntense donde quieran, sí, muy bien, así —es sorprendente la manera en que logra coordinarlos con tan pocas palabras y aunque no lo sabe, ni es tampoco su objetivo, logra acallar a las personas atentas a la escena, muchas de ellas censurando el hecho de que un profesor "especial" lleve a su "pareja" con los niños, al ver lo capaz que resulta en su ámbito—. ¿Estamos todos listos?

—¡Sí! —es la respuesta inmediata a voz en grito y mientras la palabra se propaga con la rapidez de un virus, trayendo a otros niños a su encuentro, Kuroko aprovecha para dirigirle una mirada a Atsushi, pidiéndole en silencio que recuerde sus días como el hijo más pequeño de la casa, cuando era consentido no sólo con dulces, sino también con historias para antes de dormir.

—Está bien —le dice en un susurro, pues están sentados uno al lado del otro en el jardín del lugar, sobre un pasto suave y ya casi del todo marchito, pues es pleno invierno—. Pero es una molestia.

—¿Qué cuento va a ser? ¡Yo quiero uno de dragones!

—¡Y yo el de una princesa!

Atsushi duda durante algunos segundos, murmurando entre dientes algunos títulos. Los pequeños ya deben de conocer todas las leyendas y cuentos japoneses habidos y por haber, pero está seguro de que ignoran su historia favorita, la que sin duda alguna tuvo incidencia para su afición a los dulces y la elección de su carrera.

—Hansel y Gretel —dice y le dirige una mirada a Kuroko para pedirle su aprobación, que éste no tarda en dar. Típico de Atsushi, que se decante por los dulces, pero no por eso menos interesante para los pequeños, cuyos rostros se encienden como si supieran de lo que el hombre está hablando, pero que sí han podido contagiarse por el entusiasmo que se adivina en sus pupilas—. Había una vez, dos niños que vivían con sus papás en el bosque... O algo así... Uno de ellos se llamaba Hansel y...

—Sensei, ¿puede llamarse el niño como Kuroko-sensei?

—Uno se llamaba Tetsuya y tenía una hermana que se llamaba... —Murasakibara va componiendo el relato conforme las sugerencias de los niños, que lo salvan además de las grandes lagunas en su memoria, pues para él sólo un hecho permanece intachable: la casita de dulce y chocolate—. Como sus papás no tenían dinero para comer, decidieron abandonarlos en el bosque. Pero como Kuroko-sensei era muy listo, dejó un rastro de piedras detrás de sí para saber el camino de regreso a casa.

—¡Qué listo, Kuroko-sensei!

—Su madrastra, que era una persona muy mala, descubrió lo que Kuroko-sensei hacía y una noche cerró la puerta para que no pudiera salir a buscar piedras, por lo que al día siguiente, cuando los llevó otra vez al bosque, lo único que Kuroko-sensei podía tirar eran migas de pan. Un pan muy rico que se comieron los pájaros.

Aunque la historia no es del todo fiel y tiene bastantes lagunas narrativas, Kuroko se maravilla al descubrir el asombro en los rostros de los pequeños que cuida día a día, emoción que le habla de que pueden visualizar las escenas a la perfección, pues sus reacciones son certeras y apropiadas. Enojándose ante la madre malvada y asustándose al descubrir que los niños no pueden regresar a casa. También muestran indignación cuando la bruja malvada decide comerse a Hansel, ahora Kuroko-sensei, pero nadie se maravilla más que el propio narrador, Atsushi, al descubrir el paraíso que supone la casa de dulce, con sus paredes bañadas de chocolate, caramelos en el picaporte y ventanas de azúcar glaseado.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —inquiere una niña, cuando Atsushi se detiene, creando un suspenso involuntario, a pensar un poco más en la idílica morada de dulce, un lugar que seguramente en sueños visitó más de una vez o visita todavía. Ahora la bruja malvada tiene a Hansel encerrado, atiborrándolo de comida para poder después aprovecharlo en un buen banquete, mientras su hermana sirve de criada, esperando su fatídico descenlace. Murasakibara continúa develando el truco de Hansel para engañar a la bruja y cómo ésta, cansada de tanto esperar, decide comérselo de todos modos.

En este punto, nuevas exclamaciones de horror, asombro e indignación permean a la pequeña audiencia, que le dirige rápidas miradas a su profesor, como si temieran que fuese a desaparecer en cualquier segundo, preso por una bruja que ahora les parece tan real como sus madres, también absortas en la historia.

—... Y entonces Kuroko-sensei cerró la puerta del horno con la bruja dentro y la mujer mala no volvió a hacerles daño jamás...

Al final feliz de los hermanos Grimm le siguen aplausos entusiastas, en los que es sorprendente encontrar los de algunas madres también. Hasta ese momento, nada parece ir mal, pero nunca hay que subestimar cualquier situación, cosa que Kuroko recuerda demasiado tarde, una reminiscencia de sus partidos de basketball, donde hasta el último momento no se podía confiar en el marcador.

Un niño hace entonces una observación que sin duda alguna su madre habría querido hacer con términos más hirientes, es inocente, pero no por eso menos embarazosa.

—¿Y Kuroko-sensei sabrá bien? Porque no entiendo por qué la bruja quería comérselo.

—Kuroko-sensei sabe bien —afirma Atsushi, para sorpresa y escándalo de los presentes.

—¿Ya lo has probado? ¿Puedo probarlo yo también?

—No —dice Atsushi de manera terminante y su aire amenazador consigue destruir cualquier esfuerzo conseguido tras el cuento extranjero, difícil de olvidar—. Kuroko-sensei es mío y sólo yo puedo probarlo.

—¡Murasakibara-kun! —lo reprime Kuroko, pero es demasiado tarde. Los niños no lo entienden del todo, por supuesto, pero las madres, la directora, sus compañeros de trabajo, no necesitan dejar demasiado a la imaginación para saber a qué se refiere y de eso justamente quiere hablar la directora cuando la reunión especial ya ha terminado, cuando los niños se han marchado con sus satisfechas madres, que ya tienen algo de qué hablar o quejarse en la cena de esa noche y sus compañeros de trabajo le han deseado suerte, como si fuesen a despedirlo, cosa que no le sorprendería—. No volverá a suceder —promete el de ojos azules, de pie frente al escritorio de la directora, bajo un cielo naranja surcado de nubes doradas—. Lo prometo.

Pero la promesa no es suficiente y aunque no pasa a mayores, no se salva de una sanción. Sin embargo, para él la promesa es irrompible y se la hace más a sí mismo, pues sabe que no está bien sentirse un tanto divertido ante la situación. Murasakibara-kun no volverá a poner un pie en el jardín de infantes donde trabaja como castigo por su ingenua, aunque mala actuación. Pero no piensa quitarle otros beneficios, porque sabe que es un chef bien preparado y necesita entrenar su paladar.

Así que las pruebas de Kuroko-sensei no están vetadas, no hasta nuevo aviso.

**FIN.**


End file.
